


Heterochromia

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jonghyun has a literal galaxy in his eyes.Minki is confused.And Minhyun is probably an alien.





	Heterochromia

**Author's Note:**

> Nya's theory on JR's eyes.

**Heterochromia**

That’s what the doctor said when he brought his case to him. It’s a condition in which the colored part of the eye is multicolored.

 

“It’s not actually that rare..” the doctor said, “Lots of people in this world have similar condition. It could be that one eye color is different from the other or even in one eye has more than one color. Of course the color combinations are various.”

The doctor goes back to investigating the rich colored eyes of his patient, “Yours is a special one I guess.. I’ve never seen anyone like yours.”

 

“But I don’t think I have it before. It used to be just plain black but then one morning it started to be colored.” He said.

“Hmm... It is unusual for eye colors to change in your age. Well, theoretically eye color can’t change, they just appeared to be, due to the increase of the melanin produced. As in children, as soon as their _melanocytes_ starts to produce melanin, their eye color will start to appear darker.” The doctor explained lengthy, “Other than that.. is there any changes in your life style recently? Anything that could possibly affecting?”

 

He took a while to think of anything. Not that there is anything note-worthy in his 24 years of life. But you know, just in case. He doesn’t want to miss anything. But then again, there isn’t anything to be missed.

“No.. nothing. It has been normal. Like always. No changes.” He said in the end.

 

“Well, anyway, in most cases, there is no other abnormalities brought by  _heterochromia_ condition, other than the color it self. But still, I’m gonna do some tests. Just to be sure. But, I wouldn’t worry much. If the color bothers you, you can always wear contact lenses...” the doctor takes another look into his patient’s eyes, “Actually, if I don’t stare at it intently, I wouldn’t even realize it, you know? I would’ve just thought you have pretty eyes. How did you notice it in the first place?” he asked.

 

How did he?

 

“I... _ummm_.. I’m not sure.. I think, it was.. I don’t know. I just woke up and when I take a closer look at my eyes on the mirror, they weren’t the color that I used to have..” he finally answered.

“Is there any specific reason why you took a closer look in to your eyes?” the doctor asked further.

“Huh?”

“You know, maybe a subconscious feeling that made you take a closer look into your eyes? Maybe it was itchy? Maybe it felt dry? Maybe it looked red? Anything?”

“Uh... well, it was a bit teary..”  
“Teary? Did you cry?”

“No? I mean, I had tears. But I just woke up, so maybe because I yawned. Isn’t that normal?”

“Yes it’s normal. Hmm...” the doctor paused as he wrote something on his book, “Well, I’ll take a look at your case and notify you immediately when the result is out. But like I said.. I wouldn’t worry..” he finished with a reassuring smile.

 

“Yes.. okay. Thank you _saem_...” he smiled back.

“And again, if it’s bothers you.. You can always wear lenses. Ask Minki to help you. I think he has a thing for lenses, doesn’t he?” the doctor stand as his patient prepared to leave.

“He does,” he smirks at the mention of his room-mate, “I’ll definitely ask him.”

“Good. Now if there’s anything else, you know where to find me. And tell Minki to call this uncle of his would you.. that kid!” the doctor says with a laugh.

“I will. Thank you again. Have a good day _saem_!” he bow down as he leaves the room.

 

 

And that is why he is here with Choi Minki, in a place where Minki calls heaven. To his eyes at least.

 

“Oooh~ this one looks pretty Jonghyun-ah!!” he says without looking up from the pretty thing, “Is this new release?” he then asks to the waitress near.

“Huh? No.. I think you have this one too if I’m not mistaken..” the waitress answers. Minki looks up.

“I do?? Oh my gosh! I probably do! I need to find this somewhere in my room!” he says. Jonghyun could only shake his head when he finally see the lenses in talk. It’s bright purple colored with darker shade around the border.

 

 _Oh.. totally Minki’s style_. He thinks.

 

“Anyway, what do you think?” Minki asks him as he lifts the display to level with Jonghyun’s eyes.

“Uuuh.. Do I have to remind you that I need to advert people’s attention _away_ from my eyes... Not _into_.” Jonghyun answers, “something less flashy please...”

 

Minki rolls his eyes, “You mean boring?”  
It’s Jonghyun turns to roll his eyes.

“Yeaah.. yeah.. suiting you very much. Boring is over here~” Minki says nonchalantly as if he didn’t just throw a shade into one of the products the shop’s selling. Jonghyun smiles apologetically to the waitress which she replies with an understanding chuckles. Guess she’s used to it by now considering how Minki is probably one of their best customers.

 

Jonghyun follows his room-mate crossing the whole shop to a corner where they display sample of monotone lenses. _Boring_ , as Minki called.

“Which one do you think is the closest one to my original eye color?” Jonghyun asks. Minki _humms_ as he trails his finger along the displays and stop at one of them.

“Probably this?” he takes it out and bring it to level with Jonghyun’s eyes. “Yeaah.. this looks right.” He says again.

“Well.. this one then~” Jonghyun decides without further thought. Minki waves the sample in hand to the waitress that follows them around.

“We’ll take this one for this boring guy, Sohee-yah~” he says as the waitress, Sohee, walks closer.

“Apparently I’m the boring guy~” Jonghyun exhales.

“Should I just put it under your arrangement?” she asks while folding a smile to Jonghyun’s grumbles.

“Yes please~” Minki answers and follows Sohee to the counter. Jonghyun follows behind while looking around.

 

“This place is like the larger version of your lenses collection..” he mumbles which followed by Sohee’s giggles.

“Because it is.” Minki replies proudly.

“Why am I not surprised..” she says.

 

“Does your friend wants to wear a pair now?” Sohee asks to Minki. Jonghyun walks closer, sensing that he is the ‘friend’ she refers to.

“I can do that?” Jonghyun cuts.

“Yeah of course..” Sohee replies with a polite smile.

“Do you want to?” Minki asks him.

“Yeah, the sooner the better. Please~”

 

“I still don’t understand why you need lenses to cover your _new_ eye colour. You can always tell people you’re wearing contact lenses with that colour.. It's kinda pretty too~” Minki says as Jonghyun puts the lenses onto his eyes.

“Because, Choi Minki...” Jonghyun pauses as he blinks rapidly to get used to the foreign feeling on his eyes, “I’m not you.” He turns to Sohee.

“How do I look?” he asks. Sohee stares at his eyes intently.

“Hmmm.. Normal?” she says.

“Boring you mean~” Minki adds.

“It’s perfect then!” Jonghyun smiles. Satisfied.

 

* * *

 

_“Jonghyun-ah...”_

_“I’ll give it to you..”_

_“A part of me so we can always be together..”_

_“So you will remember me even when we’re apart..”_

_“Look at this and think of me..”_

_“Don’t forget me..”_

 

 

_“No... I can’t take it. What if.. what if you need it?”_

_“If I need it, then it means it’s time...”_

_“Time for what?”_

_“The end is coming...”_

_“And if the end is coming, I want to spend my last with you...”_

_“So take it.. So I’ll know where to find you..”_

_“You promise?”_

_“As long as you don’t forget me...”_

_“I promise I won’t forget you...”_

_“Then I promise I’ll find you.”_

 

  

 

 

 

Jonghyun eyes flutter open.

What was that?

 

A dream?

 

Jonghyun blinks several times at his ceiling. Making sure that he’s awake.

 

“I.. promised...” he mumbles to him self.

“I promise I won’t forget you...” he repeats the voice that he believes was his own.

“Who?”

 

 

 

He stares at his ceiling intently as if something would pop out of it.

He had the weirdest dream ever. What makes it weirder is that he can remember it clearly. He remembers it as if he was staring into his new colored eyes. There was nothing but the endless space of his own eye color. And then his own name being called by a somewhat familiar voice, which his own voice responds as if he was the one doing the talking.

 

He promised that he won’t forget.

 

The fact that he can’t even figure out _the who_ is proof that he’s already forgot.

He broke the promise.

 

And he feels bad.

Even when he doesn’t even know who he promised it to.

 

“Are you gonna wake up or are you just gonna lay and stare all day?” Minki's voice startles him. He rests on the door frame for who knows how long. Staring curiously at his room-mate that hasn’t moved from his half awaken state since he found him earlier.

 

“I had a weird dream...” Jonghyun speaks out with a hoarse voice. Minki raises an eyebrow. Concerned.

“Nightmare? Why didn’t you come to my room??” he asks and walk closer to Jonghyun’s bed. Jonghyun sits up from his laying position and shakes his head.

“No.. not nightmare.. just.. weird.” He answers. Staring down at his hand.

“Hey...” Minki couped his face, “tell me..”

 

 “Is it still a promise if you can’t even remember who you promised it to??” Jonghyun asks.

 

“Huh?”

 

Jonghyun blinks. Gathering his own conscious.

“Never mind..” he smiles, “Forget it.”

 

* * *

 

_“Jonghyun-ah...”_

_“How does it feel living lots of life?”_

_“I would love telling you how if I can remember them..”_

_“Right...”_

_“Well I remember them..”  
“I remember all of them.”_

_“Proud aren’t you?_

_“A bit. I know things about you that you don’t even know..”_

_“Tell me one.”_

_“You can’t swim because you were drowned in your previous lives.”_

_“I did?”_

_“You did. Several lives.”_

_“Huh... good to know.”  
“Tell me more...”_

_“Hmmm... You always hate tomatoes in every life time. Even when you don’t at the beginning, you will come to hate it eventually.”_

_“Oh.. Guess some things never change...”_

_“What about you?_

_“What about me?_

_“How does it feel being the soul of a galaxy?”_

 

 

 

Jonghyun’s jolts awake as if he was just dreamt of falling.

 

_Again!_

It was a similar dream. The same endless space of his own eye color. The same voice and his own ring clear in his memory as does the conversation it went through.

 

 _What even the soul of a galaxy supposed to mean_?

He ruffles his hair and shut his eyes close.

 

_Let me sleep more._

_Let me dream more._

 

He didn’t dream more.

That morning when he awakes, he repeats the same action that he did yesterday. Laying down while staring to the ceiling until Minki’s voice forces him full awake.

 

“Is this gonna be our new morning routine?” he asks. Jonghyun doesn’t answer.

 

“I can’t swim right?” he asks instead.

“You can’t.” Minki answers shortly.

“And I hate tomatoes.” Jonghyun proceeds.

“You do.” Minki responds with the same flat tone.

 

“Do you think galaxy has a soul?” Jonghyun asks.

 

“Huh?”

 

Jonghyun blinks. Gathering his own conscious.

“Never mind..” he smiles, “Forget it.”

 

Minki frowns.

“You said exactly the same thing yesterday.”

 

* * *

 

_“You forget me again..”_

_“I’m sorry.. I don’t know how to bring you back to my memory..”_

_“Well, I guess you can’t help it..”_

_“I’m sorry.. If there’s any way I can.. I would.”_

_“I know you would..”_

_“I’m sorry..”_

_“Stop apologizing. What’s matter is that now you remember me again..”_

_“Promise me something...”_

_“I promise.”_

_“I haven’t said it!”_

_“It’s okay. I know what you’re going to ask me to.”_

_“And I promise.”_

_“I promise I will always come to you in each and every life you will live. That way, you will always remember me back.”_

_“How did you...”_

_“You asked me the same thing in your previous life...”_

 

 

That morning when Minki finds Jonghyun on his bed, he was crying.

He was crying hard, Minki stops trying to calm him down. So he just pulls him into his arm and let him cry until he’s satisfied.

 

“You okay now?” Minki asks when Jonghyun’s breath finally evens out.

“Yeah...” he whispers.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Minki asks carefully, doesn’t want the tears to come out again.

 

“Minki-ya...” Jonghyun calls softly. Minki answers with a humm.

 

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” he asks.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” Jonghyun repeats his question,  
“Do you think you can have another life after you die in this one? Or do you think you had a life before this one?”

 

“You ask weird questions lately you know?” Minki asks back instead, doesn’t really know how to answer Jonghyun’s question.

 

“I had weird dreams lately...” Jonghyun answers.

 

“How weird those dreams are, making you cry a river early morning like this..” Minki sweeps over Jonghyun’s cheeks, erasing the tear marks.

 

“I think those dreams are from my previous lives..” Jonghyun says softly, almost like saying it to him self. Minki's studying his room-mate face intently. Figuring the right thing to say.

 

“Jonghyun-ah.. I’m not sure about reincarnation. But... instead of that, let me ask you this first..”  
Jonghyun looks up, “do you even believe in dreams?”

 

Jonghyun paused at the question.

 

“I never think about that..” he admits.

“Then what makes you think about these recent dreams differently?” Minki asks again.

“Because they’re very..” Jonghyun squeezes his eyes shut, trying to find the right word.

 

“Vivid.” He finally says, “They felt very real, Minki-yah...”

“Are they always the same? Like recurring dreams?” Minki had those before. Those dreams that wake him in the middle of the night. Those dreams that make him climbs onto Jonghyun’s bed so he can go back to sleep.

Jonghyun shakes his head, “They’re different each time. But they are very similar. I think...” he swallows.

 

“I think it has something to do with my eyes.”

 

Minki eyes widened.

“Now that you mention it..” he takes Jonghyun’s face and level the eyes with his own. He stare at the peculiar gradient that seems to be more noticeable than ever.

“Your eyes, the color seems to be clearer and brighter...”

 

“I know....” the tears are back to Jonghyun’s eyes, making them glassy.

“Minki... I think he’s real...” he whispers.

* * *

 

_“Jonghyun-ah....”_

_“Jonghyun-ah....”_

_“Jonghyun-ah... answer me..”_

 

 

 

Jonghyun’s eyes open abruptly.

 

This one was different.

He realizes.

 

This time it’s talking to him.

 

_I should’ve answered to it!!_

_Damn it! Why am I awake?!_

He curses in his mind.

 

_What do I do?_

He tries to go back to sleep. He shuts his eyes close. Lay on his most comfortable position.

But he’s too conscious to fall asleep again.

 

So he comes down from his bed. Dragging his blanket with him and walk over to the next room to find the only way to make him sleepy.

 

 

“Minki-yah...” he calls softly as he opens the door. He got no respond.

 

“Minki-yaah...” he calls again. This time as he crawls to the bed, disturbing the owner’s beauty-sleep.

 

Minki eyes flutter open as he senses the extra weight on his bed. He knows it can't be his boyfriend, as he's currently across the world. So he can only think of one name.

“Jonghyun??” he asks the obvious. Of course it’s him.

 

“Minki-yah...” Jonghyun calls for the last time, demanding Minki’s full attention.

“What’s wrong, is it happening again?” Minki asks. Jonghyun nods.

“I need to go back to sleep..” he answers, “I need to answer him.”

 

“What?” Minki furrows his eyebrows. Confused with the unexpected answer.

“Make me fall a sleep.” Jonghyun says. Firmly.

 

Minki, despite being unsure with –who can be sure with anything at 2 in the morning, honestly,  put his arm around Jonghyun’s waist, as the later lay his head on his other arm, making it as his temporary pillow for the night.

 

“Sleep then..” Minki finally whisper as he starts to draw circle on the back of the figure in his arms.

 

It took a while until they both fall back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_“Jonghyun-ah....” the voice calls softly._

_“Hello?” he responds hesitantly._

_“You’re back...” it sounds relieved in it’s soft voice._

_“I’m here....”_

_“I thought I’m losing you...” it sounds tired._

_“I’m sorry.. I.. I need some help to get back to sleep..”_

_“Ah.. I know. I’m sorry...” the voice stops._

_“For what?” Jonghyun asks._

_“It’s just.. I don’t have much..” the voice answers._

_“This is going to be the last.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Do you remember me?”_

_Jonghyun can’t answer that._

_“It’s okay if you don’t,” the voice answers for him, “Actually it would be weird if you actually do remember me...”_

_Jonghyun swears he can hear a smile on the voice. But how would he know. All that he ever get is a voice, not a face, not even a name._

_“I’m sorry...” Jonghyun finally says, “I know that I promised to never forget..”_

_“I’m the one who should be sorry,” the voice says back, “You couldn’t fulfill your promise because I couldn’t fulfill mine...”_

 

_“But you did... You came to me in this life time too.. But I still can’t remember... I don’t even know what to remember..” Jonghyun says regretfully._

_“That’s because I didn’t do enough...” the voice went softer and softer._

_“I don’t have enough..” it says in whispers and then it went quiet._

_“Is it...” Jonghyun starts._

_“Is it about the part of you that you keep in me?” he asks._

_The voice doesn’t respond._

_“It’s time isn’t it?” Jonghyun asks again._

_He still doesn’t get a respond._

_Does the voice decide to go radio silent?_

_“The part of you that you keep in me...” Jonghyun says hesitantly._

_“If you take it away, will you come back?”_

_“For once. It’s only enough for one life time.” The voice finally answers with it’s softness._

_“In this one life time. Will you be able to find me again?” Jonghyun asks again._

_Silent is his answer. And sometimes, that is enough for an answer._

_“Then I will be the one who find you.” He decides._

_“Promise?” the voice asks whispery, almost inaudible._

_“If only you promise me one thing...”_

_“What?”_

_“Promise that you’ll make it easy for me?” Jonghyun asks. Is that even a possible thing to ask?_

_But it’s worth to try, right?_

_“I promise...” one last whisper._

_“Then take it.”_

 

 

 

Jonghyun wakes up that morning still wrapped in Minki’s arm.

 

“You cried in your sleep you know that?” Minki says softly when he realizes Jonghyun’s eyes opened.

“I’m sorry...” Jonghyun replies as he wipes his cheeks to found them wet, “But that would be the last time...”

 

“No more weird dreams...” he says as he looks up to Minki who stares at him weirdly. But then Minki’s eyes suddenly widened when they’re face to face.

“Kim Jonghyun..” Minki calls as he catch Jonghyun’s eyes, “Your eye color is back.”

 

Jonghyun found him self smiling at the statement.

 

 _He took it_.

 

“It’s okay..” he says, “It’s my turn to find him.”

 

* * *

 

Months later...

 

Since then, Minki finds his room-mate quieter. Jonghyun has always been quiet, as far as Minki knows him. Which is very far, considering they met each other half of their lives ago. He sometimes wonders what’s in Jonghyun’s mind when he’s being quiet and stare at empty space. Does he actually has something in mind behind that blank expression. Minki’s not sure, nor he ever bother to ask. Knowing his friend well, he knows he can always bring him back in one finger snap. Despite being quieter than ever, this quietness is weirdly assuring. Not that he became more introvert than he already was. It’s not like he pull him self away. Instead of the straight face that usually come along with it, these days Jonghyun looks more focused as he’s having the time of his own.

 

“You’re having that look again...” Minki points out.

“What?” Jonghyun is kind enough to throw him a glance.

“It’s not a bad thing. It’s better than the old blank face that you have. But, really I’m just curious...” Minki says, sipping the Vanilla Latte that Jonghyun made for him self, “What’s in your mind?”

 

Jonghyun smiles.

“I’m listening..”

 

Minki furrows his eyebrows, “To what?”

He looks around their peaceful cafe. Only a few customers having their own orders, on their own seats, doing their own thing, ignoring the rest of the world.

 

“Voices. I can’t afford to missed any of them. It could be my only chance..” Jonghyun answers. Still with the smile.

 

“Ah... still about that...” Minki exhales as he rests his elbow on the counter.

 

“Hey, call me crazy or anything. I know what’s real and what’s not. And _he_.. as crazy as it may sound, is very real.” Jonghyun says firmly as he faces Minki entirely. Trying to convince him that he meant what he said.

 

They both turns to the door as the familiar ring of the cafe’s door bell is heard.

A new customer came in looking bothered with him self. He ruffles his hair, brushing the snows away.

 

“I know you’re not crazy Jonghyun-ah.. I was there when the whole damn thing happened to you.” Minki says lowly as he straighten his back, getting ready for the new customer.

 

“Welcome~” he greets as the new customer walks closer to them.

 

“May I take your order? We have a special offer for today if you’d like to try!” he says politely with a cheerful smile, pointing with his hand to the sign placed up front. The customer smiles as he study the pointed sign.

 

“Oh... that looked nice.” The customer says then. Jonghyun turns wide eyed at his voice.

“I’ll take that one then please~” he proceeds and finally look up to find a pair of glassy eyes looking at him in awe. He blinks in disbelief.

 

“One order of special coming up~” Minki says, still cheerful as ever. He glances over to Jonghyun when he doesn’t get the expected respond from him.

 

“HOLY SHIT KIM JONGHYUN!” he literally shouts when he catches Jonghyun’s eyes that still haven't moved away from the customer. Jonghyun startled at the sudden high volume and cursing coming from his co-worker. Moreover when Minki suddenly grabs his jaw and pull Jonghyun’s face for a closer look into his eyes. Which....

 

nothing.

 

He found nothing but a pair of black eyes looking back at him. Shocked, if he may add.

 

“What the hell, Choi Minki!!” Jonghyun whispers loudly, --or angrily.

Minki releases his hold on Jonghyun’s jaw, dumb founded.

“I’m... I... sorry....” he stutters, “I thought, your eyes... I swear.. I thought your eye color changed back!”

 

“Ah..” the temporary forgotten customer finally sounds. Both turn back at him, and Minki gasps when he’s back to his senses.

 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean too curse..” he places his hand on his mouth subconsciously, “That was inappropriate of me. Totally unacceptable. I deeply apologize...” Minki takes a step back and bow deep.

 

“That’s okay... no need to apologize..” the customer replies lightly.

 

Minki looks up curiously,

The customer is either super nice or just simply doesn’t care...

Or that’s what he thought, until he realized that the customer never even spare him a glance as his eyes still stuck on Jonghyun.

 

“Your reaction is totally understandable..” he adds.

 

Minki looks back at Jonghyun who is now staring down to the floor.

 

“I swear I thought I see a galaxy in his eyes too...” the customer continues.

Minki would winces at the sentence, because that couldn’t sound more cheesy than it already is. But he doesn’t even have time for that since when Jonghyun finally looks up to the customer, Minki’s swears, he is certain that Jonghyun’s eye colour does change back to it’s peculiar gradient that he had a few months ago.

 

“You sure it’s not just because you see your own reflection on it??” Jonghyun suddenly asks with a sentence that Minki never thought would even be thinkable with Jonghyun’s forever-solo-brain.

 

“Oh...” the customer says, “that actually makes more sense..”

 

 _The fuck is that even make any sense?!_ Minki curses in his mind.

 

“Hello Kim Jonghyun~” The customer greets with a gentle smile and Minki eyebrows raise high with the mention of his friend’s name.

 

“Wait! You guys know each other?!” Minki asks even more dumb founded. Jonghyun is not exactly a socially active guy and his friends,  _all_ of his friends are basically Minki's friend. How come Minki doesn't know this one guy?!

 

“Well,” Jonghyun says, eyes still on the customer, “I never actually get to know his name...”

 

“Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun.” The customer, Hwang Minhyun, introduces him self.  


Kim Jonghyun smiles. Hwang Minhyun smiles.

And here we have Choi Minki, on the side, looking at them back and forth, confused is an understatement.

 

“Somebody care to explain? Or should I just leave you two alone with your galaxy...” Minki shuts him self as he, once again, catches the color shifts on Jonghyun’s eyes, “holy fuck...” he mutters.

 

Jonghyun shuts his eyes at the curse and -- _finally,_ throws Minki a glance.

And there it is, the color of his eyes, went back to it’s original colour.

 

“Stop cursing!” Jonghyun holds back his volume.

 

“Stop changing your eye colors!” Minki talks back.

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Jonghyun defends him self.

 

“He really didn’t...” Minhyun adds. Minki glares at him.

 

“And what do you know?? Hwang Minhyun.. _nim_...”

 

“Because it probably is due to my own reflection.” Minhyun says with a smile, as if his simple answer just explain the whole thing. Minki rolls his eyes.

 

“The hell is he talking about?” he grumbles. He’s about to throw another fit if he doesn’t notice Jonghyun’s smile.

 

Minki should say, that is the widest smile Jonghyun ever pulls out in his entire life. In addition to his eye color that goes brighter more than ever every time he places his eyes back on the Minhyun guy.

Minki frowns at the fact that the smile is not even directed at him.

 

Jonghyun then turns at him and proudly says...

 

“Told you, _he's_  real.”

 

And _that_ , actually, explain the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> "Coz of that whole thing about JR's eyes reflecting the galaxy.  
> So what if the galaxy that's reflected in his eyes actually just how his eyes are when he looks at Min?"  
> Nyako - December 12th, 2017
> 
>  
> 
> Or it's just me taking the whole damn thing too seriously.
> 
> I even made a fanart for this..
> 
> This is your fault Nya.


End file.
